


Dead and Reborn

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Character Death Fix, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Gen, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Psychic Bond, Rebirth, References to Depression, Stripping, Telepathic Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Women's Underwear, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After Madeline is wounded severely and left close to death she is turned as a way to keep her end from coming.





	Dead and Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by a new idea I had for my OC Madeline, where instead of being a Djinn-like creature, she is turned into a vampire.

She didn't even feel the blade pierce her stomach, not until it started to hurt... It fucking hurt like hell, her gaze lowered slightly as blood began staining the front of her shirt, her skin paling greatly from the blood loss. Maddie sank to her knees and clutched at the wound, her vision blurred, faded... She was dying, she knew that much.

After living in grief and masked sorrow for years... She was finally allowed to die. And she accepted it, she embraced the concept of death. Embraced the nothingness that would consume her, she didn't believe in God, once yelled at the priest paying his respects at her parents' funeral that if there was a God then he wouldn't have let them die.

Maddie fell to the side slowly, her eyes beginning to drift closed slowly. A shadow soon loomed over her, she felt herself get picked up gently and carried away. She heard a door open, muffled voices... They were familiar, but who...? She felt her head move slightly in a nod, not even aware of what was happening.

_Just let me die... Please... I want this nightmare to end._

That thought was unanswered when she felt something sharp pierce the side of her neck, a gurgle of protest escaping her. Maddie soon felt cold, but she felt like she was both dead and alive... She felt a darkness, something was swirling around her, a dark red mist of some kinda. Her eyes snapped open painfully, red beginning to bleed into the dark brown of her eyes. She could smell something... Blood... It was a strong smell, stronger than usual.

Her gums hurt like hell, she felt something growing from her mouth, her body suddenly convulsed, twitching as a pained scream escaped her. The scream was horrifying, she smelled so much blood, it smelled delicious, why did it smell so good?

She was _starving_. Starving for it all, she felt herself sit up suddenly, her head snapping towards everyone in the room. She could see veins, pulsing with life, with blood... A hiss left her and Maddie felt herself begin to move, getting to her feet with breathtaking speed. She felt herself lunge angrily, her mouth open before a shout overloaded her senses, controlling her as her body struggled to disobey, her mind was yelling at her, yelling at her body to obey.

"That's enough, stand down." Her head snapped towards the voice, her knees weakening as she was forced down from the order. She stared up at the older vampire, her head lowering in shame, whatever took over her was powerful... Then she remembered, Diego... He turned her... Saved her, that's why she obeyed...

Not out of gratefulness, no. It was out of duty and because she had been turned by him, he controlled her... She could see that he understood that because his face twisted into one of regret. She was still starving, Madeline looked down at her shirt, a hungry growl escaping as hunger took over. She shrugged off her vest quickly and practically tore her shirt off, trying to desperately lick the blood from the fabric.

Her gaze drifted from her removed shirt, down her chest and breasts that were concealed by a dark blue bra. Straight to her stomach, she slowly ran a finger over the spot of blood, licking it off her finger hungrily. It wasn't enough, but it should satisfy her slightly... A moan of satisfaction escaped her throat and her hands suddenly extended, clawing desperately as a glass was brought her way, scarlet colored liquid filled the glass and she ripped it out of the hands giving it to her. She drank hungrily, like she was a dehydrated child, desperate for that last drop...

Maddie dropped the empty glass onto the floor, blood dribbling from her chin, she reminded herself briefly to thank the blood bank that provided it, no questions asked...


End file.
